El Destino Nos Unió
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: Que pasa...cuando por la red social Facebook...conoces a un amigo...llega a tu escuela...pero...esa persona resulta ser tu hermano gemelo? SxE


El Destino Nos Unió

1º Capítulo : Casualidad y un extraño sueño..

10 de Junio del 2012 , en una habitación amplia , se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente 20 años , De cabello color castaño claro , ojos preciosamente color verde Esmeralda , de contextura Esbelta y piel nombre : Sakura Kinomoto.

Hoy es de esos días en el que el dolor no se soporta , donde sientes qe lo pierdes todo y no tienes nada con que ella lloraba inconsolablemente , un sonido en su laptop hizo que Sakura fijara sus ojos en la pantalla y se diera cuenta de qe alguien inició una conversación con ella en su Facebook.

¿? : Ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura : Si , ya me siento mejor , muchas gracias *Sonrie*

¿? : Me alegro , se que no nos conocemos , pero no soy malo y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte , házmelo saber por favor.

Sakura : Claro que si.

¿? : Por cierto , mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y soy de Inglaterra , Tu nombre es Sakura por lo qe puedo ver en tu perfil de Facebook.

Sakura : jejej asi es , Es un gusto conocerte Eriol.

Eriol : El gusto es mío , Sakura. De donde eres?

Sakura : Soy de Japón.

Eriol : Bastante lejos!

Y así comenzaron una conversación amistosa que hizo que Sakura se sintiera mucho mejor.

Al otro día en la preparatoria…

Tomoyo : Anoche no te ví conectada e_e

Sakura : Perdón Tomoyo , pero me quedé dormida muy tarde.

Tomoyo : Y eso? Tu nunca te duermes tarde..

Sakura : Bueno pues…Conocí a un amigo por Facebook.

Tomoyo : Amiga cuéntame todo!

Sakura : Bueno , el comentó un estado que yo publiqué y pues…después me habló por el chat y así se dio :3 por cierto su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y es de Inglaterra.

Tomoyo : De Inglaterra? Oh! Amiga hoy ingresa un estudiante nuevo :O y escuché que viene de Inglaterra , no te parece raro?

Sakura : Si , pero sería muy coincidente que fuese el ^^U

De repente llega el profesor…

Profesor : Chicos , hoy ingresa un nuevo estudiante a nuestro salón , por favor , sean amables con el , pasa..

Al ingresar el nuevo estudiante , una corazonada le dio a Sakura por alguna extraña razón , sin saber que el nuevo estudiante era nada menos que…

¿? : Hola , mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa , un placer conocerlos y espero nos llevemos….

Eriol calló al reconocer a una persona que lo miraba igual de sorprendida..Se sonrojó..

Profesor : Sientese al lado de la señorita Sakura.

Eriol obedeció a lo que le decía el profesor , caminó unos pasos y se detuvo delante del puesto donde se encontraba Sakura..

Eriol : Por fin nos vemos Sakura *Sonrie*

Sakura : *Sonrojada* A..asi es..

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente , y en la hora de receso , Sakura y Eriol se reunieron bajo un Arbol de Cerezo.

Sakura : Aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado.

Eriol : Yo tampoco , pero que bueno que lo hicimos verdad?

Sakura : Claro :3

Eriol : Y dime , aquí vienes siempre? Me refiero a este árbol de cerezo.

Sakura : Si , no sé porque , pero este lugar me tranquiliza mucho , me da paz *Cierra los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco*

Eriol : Ya veo…Sabes Sakura?

Sakura : Dime *Sonriendo*

Eriol : Eres muy agradable , me simpatizas.

Cuando Eriol la miró , sakura sintió algo extraño , una sensación que jamás había sentido antes…

Eriol : Sakura? Te sientes bien?

Sakura : Eh? Ahh! Si si no te preocupes Eriol.

Eriol : Segura? Te ves algo pálida.

Sakura : De verdad..no te preocupes.

De camino a su casa , Sakura y Tomoyo iban Platicando de lo que sakura sintió al mirar a los ojos a Eriol..

Tomoyo : Vaya amiga , que extraño , Solo lo conociste hoy , oficialmente.

Sakura : Ya lo sé , pero…Siento como si lo conociera desde mucho antes y eso es lo que me tiene preocupada..

Tomoyo : No te preocupes , ya verás que todo estará bien si amiga? Tú confía , estoy segura de que pronto solucionarás eso que te preocupa.

Sakura : Gracias Tomoyo.

En la noche , un sueño agobiaba a Sakura , en donde se veía en un hospital en los brazos de su madre , pero lo extraño , es que había un segundo bebé junto a ella….Sakura despertó agitada , con su frente sudada y su rostro pálido…

Sakura : ¿Qué significa ese sueño?...


End file.
